Love cost
by FlickeringBeauty
Summary: Symptoms are: A love addict, she's falling quick. DracoHermione


**A/N: The plot line… overused. Yes. But…. Let me let you guys know, lol. My stories are never all hunky dory. They… all have dramatic endings. Don't forget there's always a twist in every authors writing. **

**Love Cost: **

**Summary: Symptoms are: A love addict, she's falling quick. **

**Ship: Draco M. and Hermione G. (My favorite!)**

**News about story: This will be short, maybe 5 chapters at the most. Then there WILL be a sequel. Yes, I know exactly what's going to go in it, and it will be called "How much for happy?" It is NOT out yet, but will be out as soon as I finish this story.

* * *

**

_It was too late. Once it happened, there was no way in this world she could stop it. _

"You filthy mudblood! How dare you call yourself better than me?" Draco yelled, outraged.

"Oh, shut up Ferret boy! I honestly could ask you the same question." Hermione replied, her voice icy.

"Yes, but I could answer it truthfully and _correctly_." He sneered.

"Fine! If you're so great give me five reasons why!" She replied, her voice shrill.

He smirked, his expression smug. "Easy. Number one. I'm Pureblood. And what are you???" He cackled, and continued, not waiting for an answer. "Number two, I have nice hair." He smirked as he noticed the blush cloud her pale cheeks. He continued. "Number three. I'm not a know it all, snitch! Number four, I'm not a virgin." He paused, searching for something else embarrassing. So he blurted out something random. "And I'm not fat!"

Hermione stared. "I AM MOST CERTAINLY NOT FAT! NOR AM I A VIRGIN! YOU OF ALL PEOPLE SHOULD KNOW THAT YOU GIT!"

Harry and Ron, who were standing slightly behind her, and Pansy and Blaise, who were standing behind Draco, eyes widened.

Draco stared at Hermione, his eyebrows wiggling in attempt to hurry her up to make a quick cover. She blushed. "JUST GO AWAY! Got it! Those are not… they're not good enough." She huffed, and turned away, blushing furiously.

She heard Blaise and Pansy snicker along with D-Malfoy behind her, and she faced Ron and Harry. Harry was staring at her oddly, but Ron was picking at his nails, muttering something about 'how Malfoy was a git' or something like that.

Malfoy passed them, holding up two fingers inconspicuously behind his back so that the only one who'd notice was Hermione. He wanted to meet tonight. Well he was going to be punished for that card he just pulled!

Hermione adjusted her school bag, and started walking, calling behind her, "Are you guys coming to supper? I'm starved." Ron started immediately, there was no way he was passing up the chance for food. He was too clueless and love struck with Hermione to notice anything unusual anyways.

Harry stared, confused, after them, then shook his head and followed. There was nothing to worry about. It was probably nerves. He looked at the pictures on the way, humming to himself, not really paying attention. Maybe that was why he tripped.

* * *

Dinner was a quiet event between the trio; nothing much was said about the previous incident. Hermione was relieved. Ron sat there, flecks of food occasionally flying onto Hermione, which grossed her out. And Harry sat there, rubbing his knee, muttering the occasional 'Ow!'. 

"Could you close your mouth and chew that way? I really don't want flecks of chicken or mash potatoes on me."

"Durrrd Serkineeee…" Ron replied, mashed potatoes going everywhere.

"Huh?"

Ron swallowed. "Sure Hermione." He grabbed another chicken leg from the plate in front of him, and chopped away. Now he was smacking. Hermione sighed. Oh well, at least she no longer had to dodge food flecks.

She looked down at her shirt, making sure there were no traces of food, then pulled out a tiny compact mirror and checked for traces of food in her teeth. Satisfied, she replaced everything in her bag, then stood up.

"Well. I'll see you two later!" She tried to sound nonchalant, but truthfully she was excited.

"Wait, where are you going?" Harry asked, brushing off his hands on his school robes.

"Um. The library. I need to… uh. Get some notes written down. You know. Busy busy busy!" She replied, her voice wavering. She hated lying.

Especially to Harry.

"Well, I'll come with you." He stood up, reaching down to grab his bag.

"NO!" She almost full-blown screamed. "Er. I mean, no… because I… um. I'm not going anymore! I'm a bit headachy. Yeah. So."

Harry looked concerned. "Do you need me to come with you to the hospital wing?"

"No.." She practically growled. Then she looked uncomfortable. She couldn't believe she was about to tell him this. Or… lie about this. But whatever she… needed Draco now. Like… badly. Very badly. "It's my… time of the month."

Harry immediately sat down. He knew what that was, from Ginny. "Oh…. You know what? I think you'll be fine." He turned and immediately launched a conversation with Ron about quidditch. Okay. One problem down. A million to go.

* * *

Hermione tore from the Great Hall, up the steps, and into the Gryffindor Common room. She hurriedly raced up to the Gryffindor common room, and into the girl's dorms. She checked her clock, which read five fifty-one, pm. She groaned. She only had nine minutes. 

Hermione tugged off her clothes, rushing to the bathroom, jumping into the shower, scrubbing every where quickly but thoroughly.

Hermione jumped out after 3 minutes, dripping everywhere. She grabbed her wand from off the bathroom counter, and easily applied a drying charm to herself.

Hermione checked the clock. Five fifty five now. Great. Where were those stupid time turners when you needed them? Right. She thought sourly. They'd crashed them two years ago in the Ministry of Magic.

She ran back into the dorm naked, praying that it was empty, which it was, and she rummaged through her drawers. She found what she was looking for, and put in on, stumbling several times, not being able to find the holes. Finally, she got it on, and pulled regular clothes on. Just a simple pair of jeans and a tank top. She grabbed a perfume bottle of the dresser, Vanilla and cinnamon, and spritzed it several times, everywhere. At last, she was finished, with a minute till six to spare.

She smiled, turning off the light on the way out. She dashed out of the common room, slowing to a walk. Finally. She was on her way.

Hermione felt like some sort of kept woman, really, as she made her way towards the Slytherin dungeons.

She was not sure why she did this, three times a week, every week for the past 2 months. She sighed, running her small pale hand through her bushy brown hair.

She knew, actually. Draco… He was bad habit. A better description would be too say, it was like someone who couldn't stop biting their nails. Occasionally, the person would try to stop, by putting vanilla extract on their hands to lesson the temptation **(A/N: If your wondering what I meant by to LESSEN the temptation, Vanilla extract smells great, but tastes nasty ) **, but still, no matter what they did, there was no way to stop.

It, the sex, and him himself, were like drugs. She would take him, then she would lay there, 'overdosed', consumed with her own thoughts.

She stopped in front of the dormitories. She saw no one, but felt two strong arms wrap around her tightly. She did not scream out, nor whimper. She was used to this. It was merely Draco.

His lips planted a kiss on her forehead. She felt the feeling of the chilled egg running down her scalp, then she looked down and no longer saw her hands. Draco, however, removed his own concealment charm, muttered the Slytherin password, and walked in, holding the door wide enough for Hermione to enter after him.

He murmured a "Sshh." Before taking normal strides up to his room. Unfortunately, Blaise, on of his 'acquaintances', stopped him.

"Malfoy." Blaise called out, smiling slightly. Unlike Crabbe and Goyle, this acquaintance could actually speak, not just grunt.

Malfoy also smiled slightly, but not really. Malfoy never smiled, unless Hermione begged him too. But that was the only way. He nodded his head. "Zabini."

Blaise sat back down on the leather couch, picked up his quidditch catalog, and resumed reading. Draco began walking again. Hermione hurriedly followed him. Finally.

They entered his room, and immediately the door closed. Draco groped around for Hermione's invisible figure, removed the charm, and pushed her against the door roughly. Hermione didn't mind. She liked it like this.

He crashed his mouth roughly against hers, sucking her bottom lip, alternating between sucking and nibbling. She moaned into his mouth the regular feeling of pleasure washed over her. She struggled slightly though. "Your in trouble Mister." She tried to sound stern.

"I can't believe you called me fat- It was so rude!" She felt her core dampen as Draco began to trail kisses along her jaw line, then hitting _the_ spot. She immediately shut up. It was right behind her ear, slightly above her pulse point. It could make her weak in the knees. She could feel him grinning against her neck, obviously pleased with himself. Even though he had no reason to be. Hermione grinned at that. Yeah right he had plenty— Oh never mind. She was distracted as his fingers trailed down, tracing the waist band of her jeans. His fingers went no further, they just stopped there and traced, teasing her.

She groaned, grinding her core against his thigh. He smirked again, whispering against her neck. "Be patient. And I'm sorry you know, I didn't mean it… your not fat."

She was consumed in her own pleasure, continuing to grind against him. "Uh huh."

He pulled himself from her, gently picking her up, and dropping her on the bed. She growled in frustration, and he chuckled.

She didn't have to wait long, however. His fingers resumed tracing her waistband, but this time they went lower, gently running over her zipper, and quickly unzipping it.

She smiled, pulling his face up to hers, and kissing hard. He moaned into her mouth, his hands cupping her breasts through her thin shirt. He reached down and lifted the shirt off, exposing her undergarments. She was wearing a lacy red bra, courtesy of Draco Malfoy. He smirked. "So you wore it."

She said nothing, but smiled. His fingers circled her nipples through the bra, which hardened at his touch. She had very sensitive nipples, something only Draco knew about her. He rubbed them harder, reaching around and yanking off the clasp, freeing her beautiful globes of fun. **(A/N: Sorry.**** I couldn't resist putting that… For som****e reason I just imagined Draco ****saying that.) **

She was on top of him now, his rough hands gently circling her nipples, whispering sweet nothings into her ears, whilst she was grinding against his manhood, making it harder, if that was possible.

But whenever he was with Hermione, anything was possible.

His eyes closed in sheer pleasure as her nimble fingers reached down and unzipped his slacks, gently pulling them down. She moved downwards along with the jeans, finally getting them off, and throwing them somewhere that Draco couldn't see.

That was all forgotten however when her cool, tiny fingers slipped through the waistband of his boxers and withdrew his manhood. There, in all its glory, was Draco Malfoy's impressive ten inches. Hermione lowered her mouth, gently kissing the tip, making Draco groan and want to shove the whole thing in her mouth.

But he didn't. He made that mistake once and all Hermione did was bite him, then get up, get dressed, and go along her merry little way. Well…. Yeah. He was most definitely not going to rush her again.

Her warm wet mouth incased him, making him feel pleasure that you can't even imagine. Her pace quickened, and within the two minutes that she'd started, Draco was ready to blow.

"Hermione." His breath came out in short pants. "Stop. I. Want. To. Be. In. You. When. I.. I. I… OH…." His head threw back. "Come!" Hermione grinned, and unlatched her mouth, freeing his hard member.

Draco groaned, grabbing Hermione and flipping her over so he was on the bottom. He plunged to fingers into her wetness, his thumb circling her clit, causing her body to wrack. Draco, however pinned her to the bed, and leaned down to kiss her neck.

Now was not the time for sweetness. When the foreplay was over, and it was time to shag, Malfoy was in business.

He bit hard into her neck, causing her to emit a half moan of pleasure, and a half whimper of pain. He paid no attention and moved to her nipple, biting gently at first, then hard. Hermione arched her back, squealing in pleasure.

He moved back up to her ear, and nibbled gently on that. "I'm going to take you now Granger."

It was funny, really. Whenever they were cuddling afterwards, or when he met her somewhere private, he called her Hermione. But when they had sex, he always called her Granger when he was about to enter her.

It was odd, because even when he came, he called her Hermione.

His hard manhood slipped into her wetness. He didn't take his time going in, he just plunged in, his face contorting in unexplainable pleasure.

Hermione meowed, and moved against him.

He withdrew and shoved back in again. Hermione reached up and dug her nails into his back, leaving long rake marks along his spine. "Faster." She muttered against his neck, clinging on for dear life as he complied to her request.

He went faster, and faster, creating friction that seemed impossible.

Her wetness, and his hardness were driving each other insane.

He drove into her one last time, bringing them both to the brinks of hell.

And then it was over.

Draco grabbed Hermione and pulled her close, both enjoying the silence and solitude the after sex session offered.

Hermione checked her watch, and faced Draco. "I have to go soon."

"Oh." He murmured, thinking.

She stood up. "I guess I'll see you Friday."

He smirked. "Can't get enough Her- Granger?"

"I can't get enough Malfoy." She smiled genuinely.

"Hmm." That was the first time she'd ever admitted that. Draco sighed. It was now or never. He ought to tell her.

"Oh, well I have to go." She said. She should tell him now, but what if….

"Wait. I have something to tell you."

She turned. "Yes?"

"Uh. Never mind." He half smiled. The coward that he was, he probably would never get it out.

She smiled that little tiny smile of hers that he loved, and performed a concealment charm on herself.

"Bye Draco. Don't forget to hate me tomorrow." He heard her call. And then she was gone.

"How could I possibly hate you? I love you." He spoke. The words were meant for her, but they were spoken to the barren room.

* * *

Hermione. Was. Confused. 

This… whatever it was exactly, had been going on with Draco for a few months. See, when the war was over, everyone despised Draco. Except for a few previous Death Eaters son's, everyone turned an evil eye towards him.

Hermione… felt bad, and around October had struck up a deal with Draco. A sex deal that could release his frustrations, along with hers.

Surprisingly, he'd agreed, and this whole thing had started. 3 or 4 times a week, every week, no matter the occasion.

The sad thing was, it was supposed to be mutual. Like hiring a stripper to come to your home. You pay them for their services, but it's not like you're in love with them or anything.

Of course, Draco didn't pay Hermione with money, it was more like…. A release. For both of them, him and Hermione.

The only thing was, Hermione shouldn't have feel in love with him. She watched him sometimes, and he could be the evilest man alive. But then, in his room, it was magical. He was her prince that saved her.

He was Prince Charming, that brought her flowers, and gifts, gave her kisses on her forehead before and after sex, massaged her back and feet, and whispered sweet nothings into her ear.

She supposed, that was who she fell in love with. She did, however lust over his bad boy side, which was nice.

But… it would never work. It was too dangerous, too difficult. She ought to refine her love cost, but she simply couldn't.

* * *

**Huh. I don't know if I liked it... I think that the next chappie will be better though! I hope so, because this just didn't do it for me. Lol.**

**Oh...! And BTW. Oh kay. If you didn't liked the sex and blah blah blah, how there wasn't passion and how I kept adding notes, too bad! I'm not trying to sound rude, but this is not erotic fiction for your pleasure! It's fanfiction and it's about the COUPLE and their DIFFICULTIES. Not sex. So if you want porn, go to some site. **

**I LOVE YOU GUYS!!!!! **

**Oh... and if you read my story Who knew?, the next chapter for that (chapter 10) is out! I'm about to post it now! So read it! Wohoo! **


End file.
